Date Night
by kenoboss
Summary: what happens after Piper and Leo's date night. Smut OOC


**Date night**

**A/N I don't own anything from Charmed (wish I did.)**

Piper and Leo were just getting back to the manor from a night out, Leo stood on the porch to give Piper a goodnight kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, she did not resist him, and she has waited all night for Leo to kiss her.

He gently pressed his lips to hers. Slowly at first, then after feeling that this is what Piper wanted he deepened the kiss, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to lower him just a little, so that she could enjoy the kiss even more. They held each other tight. Their tongues played with the others each vying for control, Leo's hand slowly move down her back to grab her firm ass, she moaned with surprise and excitement with Leo's bold move, they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

Piper looked up at Leo said nothing then grabbed his hand as she lead him into the manor. They tried to go upstairs quietly, but they were too busy grabbing each other trying to remove clothes, Piper let out a "Shhh" She turned and ran up the stairs making Leo having to run after her.

As she flung open her bedroom door, it got away from her, slamming into the wall, making a very loud crash, when Leo caught up with her he let out a "Shhh" to her. They both giggled and closed the door _very_ gently.

Piper grabbed Leo and pulled him closer she wanted him very badly, because she had to hold back all night, and it drove her crazy. Now that she was in her bedroom, she could do almost anything she wanted to do.

Piper pulled Leo even closer nuzzling against his chest, taking in the musky smell of his cologne, he wasn't fighting her at all, why should he . He wanted the same thing all night, but he was too much of a gentleman to make a move on her during the date, a draw back from being raised in the late 30's early 40's. Besides, he "loved" it when the women would make the first move.

Piper sensing that she needs to make the first move does not hesitate, she unbuttons Leo's shirt partially tearing it off him and tossed it to the floor, and then she grabs Leo by the waist, and throws him onto the bed. "How is that for making the first move huh?" "I think I like it!" was all he could get out before she started undoing his belt, and trying to get his jeans off, she was having a little trouble with them, but Leo was more than happy to help her, he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his shoes so she could get his pants off.

After getting Leos jeans off Piper could see his cock straining though his boxers, "damn I just lost 40 dollars?" Leo looked puzzled "I bet Prue and Phoebe that you where a tidy white-y kind of guy?"

"Sorry that you lost 40 bucks" was all Leo got out before Piper grabbed his boxers and pulled them down off his hips, and tossed them to the floor, she started to rub his cock, then moving between his legs, Piper looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "So … do you want me to suck your cock?" Leo could only nod breathlessly in response. She looked back up at Leo and grinned sexily, and then she slid his erect cock into her mouth.

"Oh…my…God!" Leo moaned as Piper slid him as far as she could down her throat. She pulled up for breath and looked back up at Leo, "You like that?"

"Yeah... don't… stop…," he gasped in reply pushing her mouth back down onto his member. She began to bob her head up down, massaging him with her tongue. Leo ran his fingers through her hair; she licked the precum off his knob and started working her way down towards his balls.

She laughed, "You want me to keep on sucking don't you?" Leo grinned in response as she took him and went all the way down again. "That's right," Leo, answered guiding her back onto his cock again, Piper played along deep-throating him again. She continued to lick around his head for a while, enjoying his cock as it fills her up. Leo started to buck his hips his breath was getting short and raged, he was about to cum.

Oh no you don't, this isn't going to work. Piper thought, maybe if she froze him he will not cum so damn fast, so in that split second she decided to freeze him. "There that should do the trick!" Leo laid there completely immobile, his cock standing straight up. Piper just smiled, damn I'm good. Then it hit her, Oh my god what have I done? Is it wrong to do this to him? Should I unfreeze him? Should I just enjoy it since it's already done? She thought on this for just moment, fuck it, what is done is done.

Piper eased onto Leo's cock, he filled her pussy, stretching her to the limits of her body, her juices were flowing from the thrill of the power she has over him right now, and the thought of him un-freezing at any moment, just made it that much hotter. She continued to ride his cock going faster and faster, harder and harder, she was thankful she had frozen him or he would defiantly have blown his load by now. This gave her a thrill and a sense of power she felt she never had in the bedroom, and she liked it.

As Piper rode Leo, she couldn't help to think that maybe her sisters would love to get in the act, it's not like either one of them is having sex at the moment anyway. She just dismissed that thought for now; she was having just way to much fun fucking Leo! After a few long minutes Piper realized that he will un-freeze any moment, so as not to startle him she moved back to giving him head, just as she started back up Leo un-froze.

Leo lifted Piper off his cock, moving her to her back. "Now let see what I can do to that lovely pussy of yours." He positioned himself between her legs, looking at her pussy, he could smell her juices coming from her, and he couldn't wait to taste them. He lowered himself placing his tongue against her folds licking around the lips teasing her; she bucked trying to keep contact with his tongue, it was a losing battle, she jumped every time he moved his tongue, and he was moving it now in circles , around her clit , then to her folds then back up to the clit again, this drove Piper crazy with lust, she could feel herself growing closer to exploding on Leo's face, Leo kept at it driving his tongue into her pussy he placed one finger into her wet pussy and after a few strokes he followed with the second finger, he moved them slowly at first then making sure she could take it then faster as she bucked even harder, he curled his middle finger around and found her G-spot, that was all Piper needed to explode all over Leo's face. He was shocked that Piper was a squirted, as was she. She never experienced that with anyone EVER! This didn't bother him he loved it; he just lapped it up drinking in all her juices. After she had relaxed from that massive climax she apologized for coming like that. "I have never experienced anything like that before and was quite shocked that I that." Leo just grinned at her and said "I loved it!"

After that Leo climbed back up on top of Piper as he did she grabbed his cock and guided it to her opening, he didn't resist her as he slid his member into her waiting pussy, he noted that she was still very wet from her orgasm, Leo started to pump slowly at first enjoying the sensation of finally being inside Pipers pussy, with that though he started to move slow at first then faster and faster he felt himself filling her up he was almost balls deep in her, she squealed in pleasure as he fucked her, she grabbed the sheets with her clinched fists trying so hard not to scream at the top of her lungs in delight. She felt him go in as far as he could go slamming against her. In her frenzy as she started her orgasm she again froze Leo again.

"Damn it! All to Hell! I was so fucking close!" She un-froze him right away and without missing a stroke Leo continued to pound Piper into the bed, he continued this for what seemed forever, until without warning he started to slow down his rhythm again, moving slower more gently as he made long slow motions filling Piper up then almost removing himself, then slowly back in till his cock was buried to the hilt. This just about drove Piper crazy with lust, what was he doing? Whatever it is I love it!

She felt his hips twitch then his breathing became ragged, his whole body seemed liked it was moving out of control. Leo pulled out grasping his cock, till it started to turn purple. He then shot his load onto Pipers stomach and up to her chest covering her right breast in hot sticky cum, this sent Piper over the edge, she started to cum from the sensation and the surprise of his hot cum all over her body, Leo placed his hand on her pussy slowly rubbing her clit till she came again this time squirting onto his hand. This feeling, this action was more intense than anything she has ever felt before how did he make her do that? And I hope he can do it again! She laid back letting the intense feeling slowly subside, looking into Leos eyes she just thought OMG is this the most perfect man or what?!

Prue was up at dawn today, that way she got her coffee the way she liked it "leaded" as she called it.

Phoebe was about a half hour behind her in getting up, her eyes where half open, slowly making her way to the coffee pot, she got a cup out of the cabinet, poured some coffee, then turned to Prue " is this decaf?" "What do you think it is?" Prue said a little annoyed with her baby sister. "Shit it's leaded again." Phoebe said, "Ah fuck it in need the boost today anyway."

After awhile and a half a pot later Prue asked Phoebe "Where the hell is Piper! She should be down now. I mean it's almost 8, she needs to get to work soon." Phoebe just shrugged "she must have slept in. I mean didn't you hear her last night? She was busy with Leo, if you know what I mean."

Prue thought for about a half a second then realized what Phoebe had said "OH!" was all she was able to get out. Not needing or wanting an explanation.

Piper finally came down to the kitchen, a big ass grin on her face. Pru and Phoebe looked at her, smiled and when back to their coffee. Piper never said a word just drank her coffee and grinned. "Well damn it aren't you going to spill, or do we have to force it out of you!" Exclaimed Phoebe "Let's just say that I had a great time, and that's it." "Oh no that is not just it little lady, details. Size? … Good or bad? Too much, or not enough? Did he last or not? Details now bitch!" as both her sisters asked almost at the same time. They were worked up almost to a frenzy, till Piper let out a comment that took them both aback. "You'll just have to find out for yourselves aren't you?" "What the hell do you mean by that?" Pru said.

"Let me put it to you this way, I can freeze him anytime I want. So the next time you two can join the fun if you want to, or not that's up to you." Pru and Phoebes' jaws just dropped with disbelief at what their sister just said. "And Leo is OK with this!" Phoebe exclaimed. "He doesn't have to know does he?" as Piper grinned.

Phoebe was the first to speak up. "Is that for us?" She said while trying not to drool. Prue just stood there, looking bewildered, and then turning to Piper "You have got to be kidding me; you froze Leo while FUCKING him? DAMN… good thinking!"


End file.
